Let it Out
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Usopp is attacked, but his friends come to rescue him and save him before anything too serious happened. However the assailant tried to do a little more then beat sense into the Marksman and now Usopp can't figure out why his friends are so upset...


My first One Piece fic!

Yosh!

I will try my hardest!!

Please read and enjoy, Oh and though this is my first One Piece fic this is not my first fic, This is my 230th fic…or something like that. I'm pretty sure I'm in the 200's now. But I'll let ya'll judge if I'm any good or not in this seires. Subtle Sanji/Usopp cus I love it.

This fic features Brook and Franky!!

1234

A tiny squeak and a painful hiss accompanied the sound of flesh scraping against rock, which Usopp decided was the worst sound in existence ever, next to rubbing your hand on a balloon. Currently a hand was clasped tight against his throat as a larger man, (a pirate with a hefty bounty on his head to be exact) slammed the marksman against the cavern's wall.

"Look…calling you a fatso…that's an endearing comment wh-where I'm from!" Usopp whispered as his bare shoulders were scraped against the rough rocky wall.

Just yesterday Luffy and his crew had docked at the island and stopped at a bar to relax and hear the latest news. Luffy and Usopp had chosen to point out the bounty's on the wall and one particular picture of a large circular shaped man caught Usopp attention, and thus began a rather long winded story about the man. Usopp had been on a bar top telling the tale of the man whom he called, "the incredibly amazing fatso," when the bar keep warned Usopp to mind his tongue about whom he spoke of.

"Captain Usopp? Mind his tongue!? I have 80,000 men ready to defend me! I don't need to mind my tongue!!" Usopp had laughed and then called out to the small reindeer that was currently on the floor from laughing so hard, "OI! Chopper! Chopper! Let me tell you about the time the incredibly amazing fatso…" and so the day went on from there, Usopp feeling rather witty and proud of himself…

…that was until the next morning.

He'd woken up and found only he and Brook were on the ship. Brook was playing his violin for the birds, and greeted Usopp merrily; Usopp responding in a chipper, if well guarded good morning. Yeah Brook was part of the team, and Usopp really liked him, but the coward in him thought that Brook was a skeleton and still kind of scary. Usopp had said he would go take a walk along the beach and enjoy the day, and would be back before lunch.

Usopp had enjoyed a peaceful walk, a walk without having to fear some sort of ill-tempered pirate or other such nuisance was behind him ready to pounce. He'd come upon a cliff that had several caves along the wall. Usopp grinned and turned around, maybe he should tell Luffy…that rubber man would definitely be entertained by these sea-side caverns.

But unfortunately, a hand had clapped down on his shoulder and Usopp had been jerked back. A voice whispered in his ear, "A fatso am I?" and the lanky teen was spun to face the very same man he'd been telling tall-tales about. Apparently the bar tender had been trying to hint to Usopp that this pirate was on the island and he had a way of hearing what happened around "his," island.

So for the next half hour, Captain Dune (or so the dangerous man called himself) beat some "manners," into Usopp.

The man's weight was his weapon, and despite his incredible size from years of ill nutrition, he was a fast and capable warrior. He bragged about how his crew had been looking for Usopp, and had also been sent after the rest of the Straw-hat crew and it was only a matter of time before they were all dead. Usopp had then, (to his own horror) chuckled and said in a superior tone, "Then you are in great trouble. Luffy has surely beaten your men now, and he and the others are on their way here now to rescue me."

This news seemed to not settle well with the other vicious pirate, and he grabbed the scrawny teen and slammed him into the wall—

--which was where Usopp was now.

Pinned to the wall…regretting he never wore a shirt to go under his overalls as his bare limbs scraped against the rocky walls…

"Arrogant little prick ain't you…well…then…I will have to make you pay. You got any treasure on you boy?" Captain Dune asked smirking at Usopp who clutched at the hand on his throat desperately.

"Uh…no! No! No treasure here…just me…heheh…b-but if you let me down I can show you where King Okami buried his treasure! I was there, and he buried it on this very island and…what are you doing?" Usopp let his lie die out as he noticed the fat man was giving him this odd look.

"No treasure boy? Well then…I can make you pay through another method," Captain Dune said as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his trousers a bit.

Usopp felt something explode in the back of brain, and in sheer shock of what this large man was alluding to Usopp stopped struggling.

Smirking the fat man pulled forth a dagger and cut one of Usopp's overall straps, the brown strap falling from Usopp's bare shoulder. Captain Dune seemed pleased at Usopp's lack of struggle and ran a hand over Usopp's chest with his calloused hand, fingers lingering to tease the exposed nipple the overall strap had revealed.

Usopp's mind just wouldn't work. He couldn't put two and two together. What was this guy thinking…he couldn't really be…well…this…

"What?" Usopp finally rasped out eyes bulging.

The man threw back his head and laughed and moved to cut the second strap of Usopp's overalls when several hundreds of arms shoved the pirate off of Usopp while simultaneously cocooning Usopp in a protective hold from the marksman's neck on down.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Usopp shuddered and turned towards the mouth of the cave seeing all of his nakama.

That voice had been Robin's…it had surprised Usopp to no end. He hadn't thought he'd ever hear something like that from the older woman's mouth. She was always calm and intelligent, quiet and mysterious if you will, that voice hadn't even _sounded_ like hers. But it had indeed been her and with blue eyes sharply fixed on the captain as a wave of limbs careened towards the fat man.

"Hold him there," Zoro's voice growled low and deadly.

"Don't you hog him to yourself Marimo…don't you dare even think it…" Sanji's voice was next cold and cutting through the air like a cleaver.

Usopp closed his eyes then. The tone in his friend's voices was…terrifying, and he knew he didn't really want to see what was about to happen next.

Usopp wasn't sure when the pirate died, the screams seemed to last for a very long time. It didn't help that they were in a cave so everything echoed. Usopp kept his eyes closed tight for what felt like was hours, and just as he realized that the cave had gone silent the cocoon of hands lowered him to the cave floor and disappeared. He opened his eyes, and let out a sharp cry.

"WAAAHHH! DON'T ALL STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?"

Usopp wheezed hand to his chest as he looked away from his friends who were staring at him with wide eyes and serious faces. When Usopp calmed he looked back to his friends and wondered if they were all right… They all looked real upset about something Usopp couldn't put his finger on what they were upset about.

Nami had this tearful expression on her face though there were no tears in her eyes, her eyes just seemed a little glassy like. Robin looked at Usopp as if she was expecting something from him, and silently afraid of whatever that something might be. Sanji looked grim and it was obvious that he'd bitten clean through his cigarette's filter. Franky was the one who looked at him the shortest, he stared at Usopp for a moment and then turned his head away lowering his shades that had been perched on his brow to cover his eyes; Franky didn't seem to know how to look at Usopp, or what to do. Chopper's eyes were big and watery, and he was looking just as timid as the day he joined Luffy's crew. Zoro was sheaving his swords staring grimly at Usopp, as if Usopp was dying from a fatal blow rather then sitting on the cave floor in front of him. Brook was staring at him, he had no eyes but Usopp know the skeleton had to be staring at him…

And Luffy was just staring, that unreadable expression that could only be described as angry plastered to his face. That look always made Usopp worry when he saw it, and that didn't change now.

Usopp stood up and dusted his hands on his clothes and sighed, "Well…guess I'll be needing a new set of overalls huh guys?" Usopp tried to laugh, but it came out in a nervous wheeze. When no one answered him he felt even more nervous and tried to take a step towards the group.

However he collapsed on all fours and finally realized his whole body was shaking.

"My injuries must be…worse then they feel…" Usopp said finally after the silence got to much.

He cried out when he was suddenly swept up in Zoro's arms. Zoro had one of his hands tucked under Usopp's knees, while his other hand was between Usopp's shoulder blades.

The liar just didn't know what to do or say in this type of situation.

"Carry him gently, those cuts are probably infected. Who knows what is on these rock walls," Copper gently said to Zoro.

Zoro grunted and headed out of the cave leading everyone back to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was still trying to piece together what happened, and what was wrong with everyone as Zoro carried him to the ship.

It was just some torn clothes…nothing happened. Everything was fine. Usopp wasn't scared, he was calm…everything was okay.

Usopp was perfectly fine.

"When you let it out you'll feel much better Usopp," Robin's gentle words cut through the young Marksman's thoughts.

He blinked and looked around, realizing he was no longer in Zoro's arms but laid out in Chopper's medical area as the little reindeer fussed and checked over Usopp's wounds. In fact only himself, Chopper, and Robin remained in the room. Usopp blinked wondering if he'd passed out while being carried to the ship or something.

"Let…it out?" Usopp asked finally finding Robin, and locking eyes with her.

She nodded and turned to leave calling gently, "Get some rest…"

Staring up at the wooden ceiling, he shrugged and obeyed taking a nap. Napping meant he got out of any work that could be forced upon him. It was about an hour later when he woke, and he sat up smiling. He was properly bandaged and felt much better and refreshed. He found his overalls had been repaired and with a grin he clambered up making his way to the deck spotting Nami.

"Oi Nami!"

The red head turned and gave him the sweetest smile-this shocked the hell out of Usopp and he wondered briefly if he was up to something.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked still smiling that sometime treacherous sweet smile.

Usopp nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Ah…yeah. So…do you know who fixed my overalls?"

"Ah Sanji, he's in the kitchen. Are you sure you're alright?" Nami asked hands on her hips as she cocked her head and looked at him.

"Oh…yeah. Fine…uh thanks…wow…had no idea Sanji could so…guess I better go thank him." Usopp said eager to get away, feeling inadequate in Nami's presence while she wore that sweet, sweet smile.

He made his way to the kitchen with ease, and saw Sanji busy with cooking something-as usual. Usopp cleared his throat softly catching the cook's attention. The blond turned, glanced at Usopp, and shifted his cigarette to the other side of his mouth before he turned off his stove and glanced at the long nosed marksman.

He set everything he was making aside so it wouldn't burn and then walked over to Usopp. He looked down at the younger teen, and Usopp felt his body stiffen and stand straight. Now what?

However, Sanji just smiled and reached behind Usopp's head, reaching under the handkerchief Usopp had tied over his head. He gripped Usopp's curls gently massaging the back of Usopp's head-a VERY uncharacteristic trait and smiled a bit wider at Usopp.

"We're having Spaghetti today for lunch."

Usopp grinned, allowing Sanji to pet his hair-besides it felt nice.

"Ah! Thanks Sanji! Oh, and my overalls…thanks again for…you know fixin' in them and stuff."

Sanji nodded, "Ah, I just didn't want to see you pouting later about your favorite clothes being torn up or something. Now go on, Lunch won't be on for another twenty minutes or so and I don't need you distracting me."

Usopp glared, half pouting and folded his arms, "How will I distract you?"

Sanji paused in his gentle massage of Usopp's curls and applied slight pressure to Usopp's scalp forcing him so they were chest to chest. Sanji stared down at Usopp, a soft expression in his eye. He said nothing, and with his other hand, which had been shoved in his pocket he reached out and took a hold of Usopp's elbow.

"Sanji I…wh-what are you-"

"USOPP!" Luffy's shrill voice rang out interrupting Usopp.

Arms stretched out and caught Usopp in a hug, and with a blink of an eye Sanji had released Usopp, and turned back to his cooking. Luffy's rubbery arms pulled Usopp back and crashing into the straw hat-wearing Captain, and also into a groggy Zorro. Usopp lifted his head looking up at the two from his sprawled out position in Luffy and Zorro's lap-well not really Zorro's lap, but Luffy has dragged Zorro into a kneeling position with them.

"Usopp is awake! Usopp is awake! Usopp is awake! Usopp is awake!" Luffy chanted grinning wide.

"Oi…glad to see you up," Zorro said smiling and flicked Usopp's nose.

Before Usopp could get a word in, Franky popped into view holding up a hand, "Yo Bro! Nice to see you awake." And then Brooke had appeared smiling and in his typical high-pitched voice cackled, "Yohohohohoho! It is wonderful to see you up! It makes me want to SSSSIIIIINNNNG!!"

And then the skeleton broke out into song, and Usopp was surrounded in the clamor of his crew and just burst out laughing.

And then…the laughter faded and Usopp burst into tears and felt his whole body tremble hard.

It got quiet, and Usopp suddenly hiccupped, "I was re-really sc-scared you g-guys. Mo-more scared then I…then I had ever been before!" Usopp sobbed sniffing loudly as he nose ran and his tear spilled into his mouth.

And then Luffy hugged Usopp and in a very serious, and firm voice said, "Nothing would have happened. You're my nakama. And I would not let someone hurt you like what that guy tried."

Usopp sobbed quietly and felt hands come down patting him reassuringly as voices spoke up.

"I swear by my bones that you'd be safe, yohohoho."

"Just let it out bro, no worries. That guy paid for what he tried."

"Oi…don't worry. Nothing is going to happen-not to you Hana Arashi."

Usopp finally rubbed his eyes clean and opened them looking at his friends through puffy red eyes.

And then Robin's voice floated to his ear from the left, "You've let it our now. Do you feel better?"

Usopp turned to look at Robin, and then at his friends who had all gathered together sensing their friend's distress before Usopp even had. He broke into a grin and with a positive smiled said, "I feel much better. But I didn't need to let it out. I'm Captain after all!"

END

I hope you enjoyed this. I had a blast.


End file.
